


Roommate Romance

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: JayTim Week 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, JayTim Week, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Day 1 of JayTim Week: College AU
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: JayTim Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769902
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122
Collections: JayTimWeek





	Roommate Romance

Jason Peter Todd hated his roommate’s guts. The guy was an obnoxious, homophobic, overall irritating waste of space who consistently insulted Jason, made homophobic jokes, and left his dirty clothes and platefuls of rotting food all over the dormroom that Jason was unfortunately forced to share with him. And Jason truly and unrepentantly loathed him, to the point that Jason began avoiding the room at all costs, including spending a few nights camped out on the roof and a few others sleeping in the tree outside the dorm building. However, as it crept towards winter, Jason was forced inside by the frigid temperatures, camping out on the couches in the communal space and on the floor in the hallway. 

And that was how he met Tim Drake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason was camped out in the hallway, laying against the door of an unoccupied dorm room, when a voice suddenly asked, “Uh, are you- Are you okay?”

Jason grumbled and cracked open one eye to see a short kid with black hair and blue eyes standing in front of him, a backpack on one shoulder as he awkwardly fidgeted. Jason slowly sat up, back protesting the whole way, and answered, “Fine. Avoidin’ my roommate.”

The kid nodded and fidgeted again, then, after a few minutes of internal debate, asked, “Would you like to spend the night in my room? I, uh, I’ve got a free bed.”

Jason blinked in confusion for a few moments, then slowly stood and stretched, answering, “Uh, I guess. Thanks. Jason, by the way. Uh, Jason Todd.”

The kid held out a hand, a pensive look on his face as he introduced, “Tim Drake. It’s nice to meet you.”

Jason shook Tim’s hand, the bizarreness of the situation hitting him fully, and, as he wondered if he was dreaming, Tim slipped around him and unlocked the door that Jason had been sleeping against, opening it to reveal that it was not, as Jason had believed, unoccupied. Jason followed Tim into the room and Tim pointed to the empty mattress, stating, “If you give me a minute, I think I have some extra sheets.”

Jason awkwardly fidgeted and Tim dug through a box under his bed for a moment before pulling out a set of black sheets that he handed to Jason. Jason quickly made up the bed and sat down, stating, “Thanks again. Sorry for sleeping against your door, I thought this room was empty.”

Tim shrugged, then, after a few moments of awkward silence, explained, “I just moved in yesterday. I had to transfer.”

Jason quirked an eyebrow and Tim blushed, stammering, “I, uh, kinda, sorta, maybe called the Dean a homophobic asshole? It, uh, it didn’t go well.”

Jason smirked and held out a hand for a fistbump, stating, “Nice. Props to you.”

Tim blushed brighter, but bumped fists with Jason and, after a second, blurted, “Would you like to get coffee with me sometime?”

His face was cherry red and Jason grinned, answering, “I’d be delighted.”


End file.
